Dat 081
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-05-27 ; Comments *Compilation of tracks from Peel's 1995 shows by Max-dat. Sessions * Tracklisting 27 May 1995 *Future Sound Of London: 'Kai (CD-ISDN)' (Virgin) *Humanoid: 'Stakker Humanoid (12")' (Westside) :(JP: 'One springing, as it were, from the loins of the other.') *Dreadzone: 'Little Britain (CD-Second Light)' (Virgin) *Nectarine: 'My Good Friend (CD-Sterling Beat)' (Grass) :(JP: 'Reverential silence: hope you're impressed by that.') *F.O.I. / Vernon Smith: The Fruit (v/a album - Kemet Crew - Champion Jungle Sound) Kemet KTPP001T *Sandro Galli: 'Android (2x12"-Spectrum)' (ACV) *Disciples: 'Eastern Fire (CD-Resonations)' (Cloak And Dagger) *pHonic: 'The Pulverizer (12")' (Crowd Control) *''Peel signoff'' 26 May 1995 *Vibena: 'Positive Energy (12")' (Universal) *Austin M: 'Destroy (12")' (Rogue Trooper) *Dreadzone: 'Life, Love And Unity (CD-Second Light)' (Virgin) *Rachid Taha: 'Voila Voila Orchestra Dub (3xLP-Going Global Series Voila!)' (Barclay) *B Jam: 'Gunshot Me Head (12")' (No Smoking) *London Funk Allstars: 'Sure Shot (2xLP-London Funk Volume 1)' (Ninja Tune) *Blue 101: 'Meerofenfushi (LP-Frozen Land)' (Out Of Romford) *DJ Fokus: 'Pulse (12")' (Lucky Spin Recordings) *Stu J and DJ UFO: '2001 - Space Anthem (12")' (Man From Uncle) *Centry Meets The Music Family: 'Rockers Stand Guard (LP-Release the Chains)' (Conscious Sounds) *MA2: 'Hearing Is Believing (12")' (Formation) *Livin' Flava: 'Celebratin' Life (12")' (G Force) 12 May 1995 *pHonic: 'The Pulveriser (10"-red vinyl)' (Crowd Control) *DJ Flash: 'Pulp Fiction (Easy Does It) (12")' (Urban Gorilla) *Sonic Subjunkies: 'Central Industrial II: The Lockdown (12"-Turntable Terrorist EP)' (Digital Hardcore Recordings) *Centry Meets The Music Family: 'Friend Or Foe (CD-Release The Chains)' (Conscious Sounds) *Oval: 'Do While (CD-94diskont.)' (Mille Plateaux) *Misty In Roots: 'Bail Out (CD-The John Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *Dread Flimstone Sound: 'Take Time (Do What You Feel) (LP-The Bionic Dread)' (Acid Jazz) *Banco De Gaia: 'Last Train To Lhasa (Maxi CD)' (Planet Dog) *Red Light ft Professor T: 'Get Up (12")' (Red Light) *Union Jack: 'Red Herring (CD-Red Herring (remixes))' (Platipus) 02 June 1995 *Doi-Oing: ‘Paradise Lost (12"-Airport)’ Open *DJ Massive: ‘Dancehall Massive (12"-Dance Hall Massive Part 2)’ Conqueror *Sonic Subjunkies: ‘Never Trust A Pretty Face (12"-Turntable Terrorist EP)’ Digital Hardcore Recordings *Dreadzone: ‘Captain Dread (CD - Second Light)’ Virgin *Salt Tank: ‘Olympic 638 (CDS-ST 5 Peel Session)’ Internal *Liquorice: ‘Squawk of the Town (7"–Stalls)’ Simple Machines Records *Nitrate: ‘Electrolytes (2xLP-Hard Techno Classics From Deepest Germany Vol. 2)’ Labworks *Hair and Skin Trading Co ‘Kinetic (LP-Psychedelische Musique)’ Freek Records *Nutley Brass: ‘Gimme Gimme Shock Treatment (7"-Ramones Songbook, As Played By)’ Vital Music *Higsons: ‘I Don't Want To Live With Monkeys (LP-Attack Of The Cannibal Zombie Businessmen)’ Waap *DJ Shock and DJ Ellis The Menace: ‘On The Level (12"–Crazy Feelings)’ Back 2 Basics *Globo: ‘Flirt With Fascism (CD-Pro War)’ Hydrogen Dukebox *Calhoun: ‘Lonesome Cowboys (12"-The Elemental Force of Phunk.eee Noise)’ Rising High Records *Flying Saucer Attack: ‘In The Light Of Time (LP–Further)’ Domino *Dub Specialists: ‘Right from Wrong (CD-Dub to Dub Break to Break)’ Crispy Music *Future Sound of London: ‘It's My Mind That Works (CD–ISDN)’ Virgin *DJ E-Rick and Tactic: ‘Move Dammit (12"–Satanic Tunes)’ Twisted Vinyl File ;Name *Dat_081_JP-MIX_BBCR1- ;Length *03:55:38 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes